


Stage set

by Svikamylla



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hatari (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Concert, Drugging, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Roofies, Smut, handjob, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svikamylla/pseuds/Svikamylla
Summary: As Hatari prepare for a huge show unexpected actions lead to unexpected results. How will Hatari survive this show?





	Stage set

The now popular Icelandic anti-capitalistic, BDSM, industrial, homoerotic, avant-garde, award-winning performance art group Hatari were preparing for another show. They have performed in many shows. But this one would be their first post-Eurovision show to take place outside of Iceland.

The venue was a joint bar and concert hall. It wasn't big by any means but bigger than what the Icelanders were used to. After talking to the staff there, the crew started setting up the stage. Klemens and Matthías knew this would take a while and decided on getting a drink. Einar kindly refused their invitation. He explained that instead, he'd help with the sound checking. The singers respected his choice and set off to a nearby bar.

The last thing they expected was getting greeted by fans in said bar. A small group of people wearing mech approached Klemens and Matthías. They all were thrilled to see their idols. The boys talked and took many pictures with their supporters. Later they even started accepting free drinks that they were offered. The men both sat cheerfully chatting with the group. The time ended up passing much faster than they had foreseen. A phone call drew their attention away. It was Einar, he wanted to notify them that the concert was in only 3 hours. Klemens and Matthías knew how long it took to get prepared. They both sighed in defeat and started saying their goodbyes to the fans and wishing them an exceptional show. But right before they had gotten up the bartender, who was also coming to the show, offered them one last drink on the house. Even if they were in a rush, Klemens and Matthías accepted the glasses and quickly gulped them down. Because their minds were set on getting to the venue they didn't pay any mind to the bartender's mischievous grin. Or him slipping something into their drinks.

"What took you two so long?" Einar mumbled without facing either of his bandmates. He was busy tweaking some wires.

"We met some fans in the bar, they were all very eager to talk to us. So we ended up staying a bit longer than anticipated." Klemens exclaimed proudly. 

"Well you should start getting ready, you know where the dressing rooms are. I'll join you pair in a bit." Einar turned around and smirked at Klemens and Matthías. 

The two singers made their route to the dressing room. It was sort of confined, but it didn't really bother them. Their suitcases were already laying on one of the benches partially open. Einar must have gone digging through them for something. Klemens brushed it off as he fully opened one of the suitcases.

After a little while, both of them were semi-dressed for the show. Einar strode into the room and joined them in dressing up. They all need at least a little help from each other. Getting all those straps buckled can be a nuisance. 

Klemens slipped on his platforms and went to stand up. That resulted in him nearly losing balance and toppling over. Thankfully Einar was there to steady him.

"Woah there, did you have a little too much to drink?" Einar questioned helping Klemens sit down. 

"No, no I didn't even drink that much. I just lost my balance a little." Klemens rubbed his head as it was still slightly spinning. 

Matthías stared down at his cousin with the same worried glance as Einar's. 

"Do you need some water, Klem?" Matthías asked while tightening a strap around his wrist.

"Yeah maybe.." Klemens breathed. He looked a tad dazed.

Matthías bent down and started digging through one of the bags in search of a bottle of water. But the search yielded no results. Even after searching through a few of the bags Matthías found nothing.

"I can't find any bottles here, ill go get one at the bar," he said before leaving the cramped space of the dressing room. 

He might have stood up too quickly. But as soon as the door closed behind him Matthías felt like the world was slipping from under his feet. He had to brace himself against a wall to not fall down. His suit felt as if it was choking him. His body started overheating that caused him to drag out his breaths. The feeling of dizziness overtook him. Matthías had to slide along the wall and sit down. His face felt numb and his ears buzzed, he felt as if he was being chocked, some sort of pressure building in his body just waiting to pop. He tried his best to steady his breathing while slightly loosening the collar around his neck.

A few moments passed and his body seemed to cool down a bit. He knew he had to get some water now not only for Klemens but also for himself. The man got up to his feet and carefully made his way to the bar. He asked the bartender for two bottles of water. The bartender, seeing visibly that the man in front of him wasn't feeling well, gave the bottles of water away no charge. Matthías thanked him and took both of the bottles under his arm. Then slowly, still leaning slightly against the wall trudged to the dressing room. 

His head seemed to air out a bit from the short walk by the time he was at the door. Finally, his feet didn't fail him and the buzzing in his head settled down. Slowly he opened the door. Matthías was greeted with Klemens laying on the bench, arm slung over his face and Einar sitting next to him. Without a word, Klemens reached out and took the bottle he was being offered. The blond man was also breathing heavily as Matthías was before. Matthías opened the bottle of water he was holding and took a swig. It seemed to do a great job clearing his body of whatever was causing the fever-like symptoms. The liquid seemed to have a similar effect on Klemens as he looked more awake and aware in seconds.

"Maybe we should cancel tonight's show.," Einar stated as he stood up facing Matthías.

"No!" Klemens finally perked up.

"I have to agree with Klemens, we should perform. You can see he's already feeling better. As long as he's ok the show is going to happen," Matthías explained, but he withheld the fact that he himself was not feeling well. 

Einar nodded in silence and continued getting ready until the show began.

The music blasted loudly and the screaming of fans greeted the band when they entered the stage. Even if 2/3 of the band were feeling less than their best they knew the show had to go on. Einar got behind the drumset as Klemens and Matthías got to their places on stage. The starting beats of 'X' kicked in, the show commenced. 

Everything was going flawlessly as Klemens hit every high note and all of Matthíases screams landed right on time. That is until the backing track of Spillingardans started. Something suddenly hit Matthías in the head like a brick, he almost missed his queue but after a deep breath, he caught himself. The buzzing in his ears was slowly returning as his face slowly grew numb. Everything felt a bit surreal and dreamlike as his cheeks began to heat up along with the rest of his body. He glanced over to Klemens who as also not doing so hot by the looks. He was holding himself up by gripping one of the set pieces. Both of the singers were hardly getting by as the energy of the show started to shift. The air was stifling and there was some weird tension that Matthías and Klemens felt. They both kept gazing at each other as if in search of an answer. 

Klemens started dancing over to Matthías which wasn't unusual, but the energy just felt offbeat. It felt like Klemens was charming his bandmate in. His singing turned siren-like and Matthías was just a sailor cast under a spell being drawn to the beautiful voice before him. Matthías started moving even if he wasn't all that steady on his feet. The two met in the middle of the stage and just as they were about to walk into each other the last beat of the song hit and they halted. 

The song that came after was just the one that Klemens was waiting for. The intro of Klámstrákur caused a ruckus with the fans. Instead of doing his usual Alexander method hip swings across the stage Klemens started dancing around Matthías in a weird semi-lap dance. Klemens's body felt as if it was on fire in the best way possible, even if he was wearing near nothing he wanted to rip everything off. The feeling washed off on Matthías who also appeared as if he was burning up, his limbs seemed looser and his head felt lighter. He wanted to move along with Klemens even if he knew it wasn't part of the show. But his mind was hazy, everything felt so surreal and Klemens looked absolutely delectable. He was having an out of body experience, so numb to feeling yet so hyper-aware. Every breath felt so heavy and intense, every breath felt like the last. The sweat dripping down his face moved slower than it seemed it should. His hearing stopped focusing on the music and instead honed into Klemens's breathing. Just as heavy as his own, but yet so much louder, so much more enchanting. Matthías reached out and grabbed Klemens by the waist drawing them closer. Klemens moaned as usual during the song. But it felt more true, more authentic, more alluring. 

The moan went straight to Matthíases dick. Thankfully the pants he was wearing kept the twitch of interest unnoticed. But Klemens noticed the sudden stiffening of Matthíases body, this only made him more excited. Klemens felt the hands that were gripping his hips slowly move upwards. This sent a pleasant shiver up his spine, he didn't realize but he leaned into his bandmates touch even more. 

They were now flush against each other. The music was thumping in the background, only white noise at this point. The singing was done more so out of habit. Klemens didn't miss a beat even garnishing the song with more moans than usual swaying his body seductively in front of the crowd. The movements seemed to excite the crowd just as much as Matthías. But when it was Matthíases turn to sing he seemed to be too infatuated by the feelings burning inside of him. Klemens had to hold his own microphone up for him. Now Matthías was singing his lines while his head was placed on Klemens's shoulder. This made the crowd even wilder as the two were now sharing an intimate embrace, swinging their hips together. 

Einar was perplexed about the whole situation but he didn't worry too much. He was just glad to see them both on their feet. What did make his mouth go dry is when he noticed that Matthías wasn't just resting his head on Klemens's shoulder. He was actively placing soft kisses up from the blond man's shoulder to his neck, and later his cheek. This didn't disrupt Klemens's singing at all. He even placed a hand on top of Matthíases guiding it up his chest. Einar was so deeply shaken by this that he had stopped his drumming. The situation caused a heavy feeling to settle in his chest, his breath was caught somewhere in his lungs. His face burning up in embarrassment and uncertainty. He was frozen in place, doubtful if he should stop the two or if he should just stop the whole concert. But a sick and twisted side of him just wanted to see how far this would go. It definitely had the attention of the crowd. Every person in the front row had their phone out and cameras ready. This wasn't going to end well. 

Matthías didn't just stop at kissing. He didn't feel like he was doing the wrong thing. Touching Klemens made the buzz in his head pleasant. His fingers felt like they were tracing through fire as he touched his bandmates chest. He felt ripples go through his whole body with every minute movement Klemens did. The way his bare ass was rubbing up against him was less than satisfactory. He wanted to feel the heat, the infernal flame of Klemens. The blond man seemed to have a similar idea as he started moving Matthíases hand lower down his body. Then the taller man decided to do something unexpected. He had had enough of the teasing games. 

Matthías turned Klemens around and pushed up against him. Without any hesitation, he leaned in and smashed his lips against Klemens's. Suddenly the sound of the music and the cheering crowd went silent. All they heard was each other's heartbeat. Their tongues glided against each other as their curious and hungry hands explored. Groping and scratching like no one was watching. Klemens had let the microphone drop to the ground to use both of his hands to feel Matthías. Both of the men felt a dying need to touch each other, it was like an instinct. Then they were in full contact everything seemed right. Butterflies in their stomachs in the most pleasant of ways. Warmth continuously spreading through their bodies, the heat now shared only increased. It wasn't unpleasant at all and it just left both of the men craving more. 

Klemens was not holding back on the moans as every touch he received from Matthías caused little sparks to travel through him. His whole self was being undone. The onslaught of sensation was overwhelming. The sharp pain of nails digging into his skin and the sweet relief of a hand on his groin. Matthías was ravenous like a beast ravaging its prey. He sunk his teeth into the shorter man's neck causing him to yell out. Klemens felt like lightning had just struck him, every part of his body tingled and his knees were about to give out. Thankfully Matthías had enough brainpower to push Klemens against one of the set pieces to balance them both. He had slipped a hand into Klemens's thong and was now roughly jerking him off. Klemens was panting heavily from the contrast between the sharp sting and the waves of pleasure hitting him. His mouth was open, a little bit of drool escaping from the corner of his mouth. 

A few more tugs are all it took for Klemens to cum. It hit him like a bus as he let out a violent groan. His legs did give in this time as he fell to his knees. This time Matthías wasn't there to catch him because he was being dragged away by Einar who had a very conflicted expression on his face. The masked man picked up the microphone that Klemens had dropped and lifted his mask. 

"Shows over folks!" he screamed out and dropped the mic again dagging Matthías backstage.

Klemens was still on his knees slightly shivering from the aftershocks of his orgasm when Einar came to drag him backstage too. He was rough but Klemens didn't protest. The two still very horny men ended up in the dressing room quicker than they had expected. Both sitting on one of the benches looking awfully felicitous. Once Einar closed the door all hell broke loose. 

"I don't normally swear but what the FUCK was that!?" Einar barked.

He went on for what seemed like hours but Klemens and Matthías weren't really paying notice. The two were back to groping each other. This made Einar pause and clear his throat. This did catch their attention as they both stared up at the now unmasked man.

"As I was saying, what you did up there on stage is beyond messed up. I can't even imagine how Hatari will survive after this. But it was.. strangely hot..?" Einar was now blushing.

Matthías and Klemens stared down to notice they weren't the only horny people here. They smirked in unison as they each grabbed one of Einars hands. 

Meanwhile, outside of the venue, the fans from the bar had gathered. Chatter was heard everywhere. Finally, the bartender emerged with a devilish smile on his face and a camera in hand. 

"Told you".


End file.
